


Little Girls Are Made Of

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, written before the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not because she never met anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girls Are Made Of

It’s not because she never met anyone, or because she had more important things to do (although she did). It’s not that she dislikes children, or that she loved and lost and never recovered.

It’s not because she left the Earth and returned unable to live the sort of life she might have expected before she knew about giant spiders, silver robots, time machines and solar flares.

There is a reason Sarah-Jane Smith never married, and it’s one that she remembers unbidden when she sees the girl her best friend is travelling with now.

Peter came back for Wendy’s daughter.


End file.
